Kuroshitsuji III - Forsaken Child
by Haru-san21
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian is finally getting a break from the queens requests,but only for a month.Enjoying their free time, Sebastian began to feel anxious when an uninvited guest appeared then disappear after being noticed. Things started to happen, Ciel's began to feel unsafe in his own Manor...just who is this uninvited guest?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji(sadly) but I do own Annastaise Amsel.

It was pouring rain, Annastaise was in her long slumber for 300 years. Finally her eyes opened. She stared at the rotten ceiling for a minute as her vision were still hazy. She blink her eyes and sat up. "Sebastian?" she called out softly with her hoarse voice,but only the sound of the pouring rain was heard. "Sebastian?" she called out again, but louder. There wasn't any demon prescence and she starts to feel anxious. She hastely stood up from the bed but fell as her legs were still weak. She might be recovered after long years of rest, but her body is weak as she hasn't use it in a very long hundreds of years. "Sebastian!" she called out, tears starts to cloud her visions. Trying to stand up, but fell many times. She let herself weep. She knew then, she was abandoned. Instead of feeling heart broken, anger took over. Her eyes turn red as of a demon. Slowly she was able to stand up, she walks out through the halls. Surprised by how her home had been destroyed, her family portrait was burned terribly. "What happened?" she asked to no one in particular or expect no answer. As she walks wobbly down the ruined carpet stairs, to her surprise the enterance was completely gone, only a big hole was left. Then she felt something soft under her foot, she knelt down to pick it up. It was her family head butler emblem, it was ripped and burned. She tighten her grip and decided to look for her butler whom had abandoned her, she want revenge. She was abandoned many times in her past life as a human, now shes abandoned by the only person she trust and loved. Rain poured down on her, she never hated rain before, in fact she used to love it as it calms her. But now she hates it, she hates the cold, it reminds her of when she was abandoned when she was a little girl. She was all alone in the cold, until Sebastion found her. Annastaise drags herself towards the gate, but her vision became hazy. She fell down as the ground were very slippery, she felt her body weakening, everything went pitch black.

* * *

"Good Morning, Young Master .It is time for you to wake up" Sebastian woke his young master as he walk towards the window and drew the curtains slowly. Ciel open his eyes slightly and sat up.

"today's morning tea is Jackson's Earl Grey, I also made scones,croissants and campagne" Sebastian said as he pours the tea as his master watches him in daze. Sebastian walks towards the armoire to pick clothes for his young master, at that time he felt his left hand became numb for a few seconds and it was noticable. He took off his glove revealing his Faustian contract mark. The mark became more visible, darker as if it was overlaped with another. Even with his calm expression, inside he was feeling anxious. "Sebastian, get me dressed" Ciel commanded, obviously wide awake. Sebastian was an expert at concealing his true emotions, he thought emotions are for humans. As Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's clothes, in a glance he thought he saw a silhouette of a woman outside the courtyard. But he dismissed it as his imagionation and no one was suppose to be near the mansion except he was done getting his young master ready, he went back to his work. He went to check every household and made sure that there's no uninvited visitor. That afternoon he was preparing lunch for his young master. As he was setting the tableware, he dropped a plate and went down to pieces as he started to feel numbness on his left arm again. Mey Rin,Bard and Finnian came rushing in to see what the commotion was about. It was a shock for them to see Sebastian like that, he never makes mistake. Sebastian kept his composure picked up the broken plates with his right hand and the other hidden behind his back. "Forgive me to startle you, my hand slipped" he assured them, the others nodded in dazed. The talented black butler, Sebastian never make a mistake. But they weren't the type to doubt and dismissed it as a common mistake. Sebastian stared at his left hand and grip harder. 'Its not possible...Lady Annastaise is dead' he reassured himself in whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell from Ciel's office rang. In a long distance Sebastian can hear him summoning him, numorous times. He rushed to where his master were and opens the door, Ciel looked very solemn. "Yes, young master?" as if in deep thoughts, he didnt notice Sebastian. Then he tried calling out to his master. "Is something matter?" Sebastian asked, he wasnt fretting but it was a butler's duty to worry for his master. Finally, Ciel looks up at him. "Sebastian, do you know the Amsel family?" He asked, Sebastian hesitate to answer. If he had a heart of a human's he would've had a heart attack. "Ofcourse, but they've vanished hundred years ago" He told Ciel, but Ciel's face didnt change. "it seems like they found them...well her" Ciel said looking at the newspaper in his hands. Sebastian's expression wavered, but thank goodness Ciel didn't notice. "It seems like Countess Annastaise had a child and this one is her great-grand daughter. Countess Annastaise Amsel the second. Recently she restored her family's company the legendary Amsel Candy company. It'll benefit both of us if I support her...wouldn't it?" Ciel ended with a question. "Yes my lord, I think so too" Sebastian answered as he lock his thoughts and worries away. "Contact her and set up a meeting for tomorrow, understood?" Ciel said intently, Sebastian kneeled down on one knee as his left hand on his right chest and bowed. "Yes, My lord".

* * *

After restoring the Amsel Manor, Anna was satisfied by how her powers were useful. No one suspect a thing about her, neighbors were awed by Amsel's Manor who had been restored only in a few days. They welcomed her, adore her and some sympathizes her for losing her family. All she did was pretend. 'It wont be long until Earl Phantomhive will contact' she thought with her sly grin. A soft knock on her bed room door, it was the maid who she hired from far village. "Lady Anna, there's a guest and asked for you" Sophie said, Anna was sitting on her bed cross-legged. "Who?" She asked, "A butler, he said you'll know when you meet him" Sophie relayed the message to her lady. Anna clicked her tongue in annoyance, but stood up and followed the maid to the main living room. There she saw Sebastian stood up after noticing her arrival, Anna kept her composer and smiled. "Its an honor to meet you, Countess Amsel" Sebastian bowed in respect, Anna took a seat opposite of him and motioned him to sit down. "May I ask why the honorable butler of Phantomhive is in my presence?" Anna asked as she signal the maid to prepare some light meal. "I'm am not in anyway deserve to be called an honerable butler and I apologise for coming without a warning. But my young master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive has asked for your prescence tomorrow for a business proposal" Sebastian said as he looks at Anna with controlled expression. "ah...i see, I' d be honored." Anna answered with a confident smile. "but, isn't it more convinient to send an invitation letter than coming here far from your master?" Anna question him. "That is because, I have question that I dont want my master to know about" Anna let out a laugh. "what is it that you wanted to know?" Sebastian look at her with his usual expression, "Are you really her grand daughter? As far as I know Lady Annastaise Amsel died at the age of 18 and unwed" At the right timing, Sophie returned with cakes and teas. As Anna kept silence while Sophie served her tea, Sebastian he gazed at her intently. "you're wrong, after the incident. My great-grandmother was in a coma after a very long time and it took her ten years to regain concious, she married her long waited fiance and had two daughters" Anna explained, Sebastian wasn't convinced and didn't touch the tea. "dont worry I didnt poisoned it" Anna assured him. "Well, if you know that. Would you know who were her butler before the incident?" Anna gave him an intensed look. "he was a demon." Sebastian continued. "ehh so you knew, I thought grandmother had kept it a secret" Anna said with a smile, Sebastian continue to stare at her intently. "I can sense another demon in this house" Sebastian told her, Anna laughed loudly. "Ah...so are you suspecting me?" Anna said with a grin. "its true that one of us is a demon, but I can assure you that it's not me" Anna lied. Still, Sebastian wasn't convinced. He suddenly stood up and bow to her in respect. "i'll take my leave for now and we will wait patiently for your arrival tomorrow" Sebastian says before he leaves, his tea was left untouched. Anna clicked her tongue in annoyance, "such a waste". Anna raised Sebastian's tea and drop it on the carpet. Sophie ran to clean up urgently, Anna stared at her. "Forgive me, Sophie" Anna apologise half heartedly.


End file.
